Harry Potter And The Necromancer Cry
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Voldemort has changed the wizarding world is about to find out why what has this got to do with Harry Potter? Dumbledore, Severus, Draco, Remus, Tom and OC will have to fight to save Harry from himself as the darkness grows stronger and the new dark lord begins his rein of terror why Harry be able to fight himself and for fill his destiny?. These Characters aren't mine


Harry Potter And The Necromancer Cry

Chapter 1- Werewolf Dudley

Dudley came upstairs trembling holding a hand over a bloodied shoulder "H-Harry I need you're help please".

Harry groaned "Dudley what could you possibly want with me do you even know what time it is? I know you said you've change and all but can't this wait till morning?".

Dudley whimpered as pain shot through his arm "H-Harry I'm hurt I've been attacked ...by a werewolf at least I think that's what its called".

Harry's eyes snapped open he flung open the door and gentle pulled Dudley inside "Dudley how? What happened this is serious do you know what this means? You've gotten yourself infected by a rogue werewolf and now you're no longer classed as human nor a muggle".

Dudley cried "What I'm I going to do you told me the pain you're godfather goes through I can't do it am not strong enough".

Harry thought and quickly got out his potion's kit and book he bought before he left Hogwarts for summer.

"Dudley what I'm about to do is very illegal and considered dark by Wizards but it will help you … come here I need to look at the bite and use my magic to heal the injury the potion will be ready tomorrow morning".

Dudley thanked Harry "Harry what does this potion do exactly?".

Harry sighed "This potion is an old ancient one created by Salazar Slytherin himself it cause the infection in you're blood to change and take the pain away you will still have to transform but you will be one with you're wolf you will be able to keep you're mind".

Dudley nodded "Is there anything you need from me Harry?".

Harry nodded "I need a hair and three drops of you're blood I will take on your role as sire I am not a werewolf but my animagus form is I can change any time I want were you don't have a choice".

Dudley smiled "You'd really do that for me Harry after everything?".

Harry nodded "As you have said you have changed and I know your secret Dudley...You've been slowly coming into you're magic haven't you?".

Dudley gasped in shock "How?"

Harry smirked "I can sense you're magic just barely but it is there I will teach you but we need to get you're first problem sorted out first ".

Dudley smiled then frowned "Harry what happened while you were are school ...you've changed as well what happened to the shy, naïve reckless boy I used to know?".

Harry frowned "My godfather Sirius died he was killed by Voldemort and I am changing because I cast an unforgivable curse on the person who murdered him for it now my magic isn't innocent any more but is changing become more dark".

Dudley looked worried "That's bad isn't it but I understand that person deserved it for killing someone you loved".

Harry smiled "Thank you Dudley now get to bed you have training and a potion tomorrow the wound will only be faintly seen".

Dudley yawned and quickly hugged Harry and went to sleep in his room.

Harry got out his book to tell him the instructions "Werewolf Cure"

"The Lycanthrophy curse can only be given to a person of wizard/ witch blood that his traces of magic in there blood".

"This potion allows the person infected to transform with ease and gain control of there mind by merging with their wolf this potion is considered dangerous and dark for the maker as it takes a strong protective desire to help the subject and dark magic in there blood only those who have cast unforgivables can succeed in making this potion by risk further tainting their magic core".

Ingredients:

6 Spider legs

3 Drops of victims blood

1 Strand of victims hair

1 Ounce of Dragon spit

2 Kilos of Snake scales

8 Pixie wings

Full moon light

Tears of the chosen sire

4 Poison Ivy leafs

2 Unicorn tears (Willingly given)

Single drop of chosen sire's blood

Chant "A Werewolves howl and a victims cry as the full moon rises as the animal and Victim becomes one within a single soul may the wolf be bound to his human disguise so mote it be".

Next morning Dudley awoke he felt achy and unwell like he had a cold but ignored it and knocked quietly on Harry's door before his parents woke up.

"Harry...Harry are you up" he whispered Harry groaned "Hold on just let me stir the potion once more ...there we go". Harry opened the door as Dudley stepped in Harry handled him the potion and Dudley drank it all and make a sour face "That is the most nasties thing I have ever drank in my life" he growled Harry chuckled "Well Dudley my cub you are now merged with you're wolf and now you are a Potter so what do you think of me now being you're father?".

Dudley grinned "A real father? I'm I really you're son now Har..Dad".

Harry nodded happily "Would you like to change you're name?".

Dudley grinned "Yes please can I change my name to Aiden".

Harry nodded "Good choice and a wizard name not less".

Aiden snorted "We'll I am now I might as well dad".

Harry smirked "I need you to pack up all you're belongs place them in my room I will wandlessly shrink them for you I am going to ask would you like me to de-age you when we leave?".

Dudley thought "We'll I don't know … is there a rush to decide?".

Harry smiled and shook his head "No there is no time limit you can ask me any time you wish son".

Dudley nodded and left to go pack just as Vernon came in he looked outraged "Boy why aren't you outside tidying the front lawn!".

Harry coughed "Uncle..Vernon I'm sick you can't be in here I have a wizarding sickness you could caught it if you come to close".

Vernon paled and quickly backed away and sneered "You will not let this room boy understand me!".

Harry made himself look ill "Yes uncle you better go I don't want you to get sick".

Vernon thought "What have you got boy?". Harry thought "Dragon Pox".

Vernon went green and slammed the door behind him "Petunia are you ready dear to go shopping the boy is sick with a freak illness and I don't want to become infected".

Petunia hold her hands on her hips "Of course dear what about my sweet little Dudley?".

Vernon smiled "Little tyke is sleeping he's had a very busy day let him be".

Harry grinned his plan was set Aiden heard the door close behind him and quickly went to his dad's room "Dad are you ready?".

Harry nodded "Yes my cub I am ...now have you got everything you need because you can't come back I have made copies of ourselves to my world and the muggle world we will be dead".

Aiden smiled "Great I can get a fresh start where will we go?".

Harry thought "Potter Manor my parents home it's the safest place where no one will look for us".

Harry used a wandless glamour on him and Aiden and left as he summoned the knighty bus the driver smirked "Where you going sir and who's the lad?".

Harry smiled "Hello sir I am Hadrian and this is my son Aiden".

The man frowned in confusion "You look a little young to have a son his age how old are you Hadrian?".

Hadrian smirked "I am 26 sir and the reason I look young is because I am using a de-age potion so I can spend more time with my son and get to bond with him more".

The bus driver nodded "I see we'll then we're would you like to go?".

Hadrian smiled "I wish to go home to my manor at Godric's Hollow".

The man looked suspicious but nodded when they got there Harry let Hedwig stretch her wings as she cooed.

Harry smiled at Aiden awe look "Why don't you go choose a room there are plenty and I can help you decorate it yourself with magic".

Aiden's eyes widened "For real dad is there away I can look just like you and so no one can take you away from me?".

Harry nodded "Are you sure about this because once I do this you will never look like the Dursley again you will be mine in blood no one will ever take you away from me".

Harry took out a potion and gave it to Aiden and then he fell asleep "Harry bought the potion to Aiden lips and was shocked Aiden didn't look like a Potter but like a younger version of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry looked concerned "No this can only mean...".

Tom paced his manor and he spoke to his death eaters "I am disbanding this group you see I have broke every rule when I first started this order I no longer want all muggles to died or kill my own kind".

Lucius sneered "What?! You are leader of the dark we are meant to win this war and you're giving up!".

Tom hissed "Lucius I may not be you're lord anymore but I deserve respect it is the Pureblood way or have you forgotten!".

Severus just stood in shock as Matthew his friend came out "Hello I am Matthew Wells and I am Tom's mate and therapist the man you see today is different from Voldemort it had a wizard spilt personality Tom was locked away until Mr. Potter's blood locked Voldemort away and I casted the spell Voldemort is gone forever never to return".

Tom nodded and sighed as he chanted a parsaltougue spell each death eater grabbed there arms "Your marks are now gone you are all free but I wish for Severus to stay for a minute".

Everyone left Lucius growled "This isn't over if you won't be our lord then I will take his place and rule this world as it should be and keep it Pure!".

Tom narrowed his eyes "So be it if that is what you wish but I think you have made a flaw in you're plan". Lucius sneered "And what is that?".

Severus smiled "I blood adopted Draco he is now my son and heir" just as Draco stepped out and smiled at Severus and glared at Lucius who shout the Curcio curse Severus at vampire speed moved his son out of the way.

Tom growled "You curse do not effect us Lucius wizard or creature magic does not harm us you are a fool and you are nothing be a weak coward enjoy living the choice you made".

Harry placed Aiden in his own bed and tucked him in and placed a spell to tell him when his new son would awake and also a note to explain what he was doing and to call Mix the house elf if he needed anything and that he would look decide as Aiden did now.

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and had finished his potions one that told him his parentage/Heritage and broke any glamour or spell on him and the other to unlock any creature inheritance or dormant magic.

He looked at the parchment and cursed in shock and made a copy to be sent to Riddle manor and his godfather Remus with a letter.

**Name:** Hadrian Riddle Wells **Known Name:** Harry James Potter

**Blood Status:** Half Blood

**Born**: 31st July 1987 ** Age**: 16

**Mother**: Lillian Black Potter ** Father**: Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Adopted chosen father**: Matthew Wells

**Son**: Aiden Riddle Wells- Muggleborn Werewolf - ** Possible Inheritance:** Vaewolf

**Grandfathers:** Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin/ Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Albus Dumbledore

**Creature Inheritance**: Vaewolf/Necromancer

**Grandmothers**: Minerva McGonagall/ Poppy Pomfrey

Hadrian took the second potion and complete changed he still had his emerald green eyes but he looked exactly like his father while Dudley had a lighter normal green eyes.

Hadrian started to change he collapsed to the floor and his skin turned milky white his fangs hung over his bottom lip his hair grow longer and ancient rune symbols appeared on his body his ears sightly pointed and black feather wings came out his back as his finger nails grew his eyes have golden sparkles through them.

He grew to 6ft3 and felt full of energy and power he felt his and Aiden bond grow and felt his son awake and feeling worried by now Aiden had read the letter and rushed to see his father.

"Sire … you're gorgeous if I do say myself".

Hadrian grinned "My childe I have something to ask you would you like to be like me a Vaewolf?".

Aiden looked confused "What's that father?".

Hadrian smiled "You'll be a werewolf vampire you would be able to change any time you wish into you're werewolf form and still have no pain you will be very powerful than a normal wizard you're age and you will only need a cup of my blood once every week until you are older".

Aiden looked happy "Please can I? What will you need to do".

Hadrian looked excited "Well first I will make you sleep you won't feel a thing and I will give you some of my blood and then I will drain you of yours you should be up around 8 o'clock tonight".

Aiden nodded "Sire you know the way you said I could de-age if I wanted to can you make me 14 I don't want to be a child but I don't want to be an adult either can you stay with me as well please".

Hadrian chuckled "Of course cub" Hadrian waved his hand and licked his son's neck numbing the area and softly bit down after giving Aiden some of his blood and watched in awe as his son changed.

"Mix please can you get me a blood stone at the vampire store in knockturn alley I need one for my son and one for me please and I am giving you 20 gallons to get yourself something nice don't argue and hurry".

Mix squeaked "Yes master sir right away...there are people here a werewolf and Lord Riddle, Potion Master and his young adopted son Draco Snape with a Medic witch a tabby cat and Professor Dumbledore and a strange man trying to break your wands".

Hadrian grinned "Already well I must say I am surprised them came so quick let them in but before you do warn them I will not alone them into my son's room or I will attack them".

Hadrian smiled and kissed his son's forehead and placed a protective charm and waking charm to know when he will awaken.

Mix popped out "Master Riddle says to tell you all that he is surprised you all found him so quickly and that you will not break through his wards but he welcomes you all in but to warn you to keep away from his son he is very protective of him and that's why he hid the fact on his parchment about him".

Tom paled "My son has his own son he is only 16 years old how can he have a child?!".

Matthew patted Tom shoulder "I'm sure he will tell us calm down Hadrian won't be happy as Mix said he is very protective of him".

Remus frowned "Why did do never say".

Mix knows why but she couldn't say she'd be in trouble with master.

Severus frowned "Why would you be in trouble?".

Mix "Mix heard Aiden Ridden son of Hadrian Riddle call him Sire young master is a werewolf and Hadrian call young master cub".

Dumbledore nodded hi eyes losted his twinkled Draco gasped "Hadrian is a werewolf? When did he get bitten did he bite his son is that how they are father and son".

Remus cried into Minerva shoulder "My poor Harry he must feel terrible".

They walked in and knocked the door rather loudly Hadrian hissed and opened the door "Shh my son is asleep and I will not have a grumpy cub in my hands now don't even think about starting or yelling or I will make you very sorry" he growled warningly his eyes burned orange.

Remus gasped "Harry?...".

Dumbledore had tears in his eyes "What happened my boy?".

Hadrian felt someone try enter his mind and snapped his magic swirled around him showing its true self he growled as his wings came out "Get out of my head now!".

Severus shivered "What have you done to yourself?".

Hadrian calmed and placed his wings back "I did what I had to even if it cost me the innocence of my magic I lost it the day Sirius was killed".

Tom frowned "What do you mean my son?".

Hadrian laughed "I thought she told you well I used the Curcio curse on her although it didn't cause the effect I desired as I didn't want to truly harm her then my son was bitten by a Rogue werewolf he wouldn't of survived his first transformation if I hadn't of done it!".

Matthew thought "Hadrian you didn't ….".

Hadrian "I don't care what you think I did what I had to do and it that involves a very illegal and dark potion to save his life then I would do it again".

Dumbledore smiled "You're heart and soul are not effect I am please though you magic has been tainted it will never be what it once was".

Hadrian nodded in agreement "I know and I made a parentage and inheritance unlocker "I am now a Vaewolf and now don't bloody pull your wands out on me when you" he warned.

Poppy looked confused "Why would we did that Hadrian?".

Hadrian hissed in parsaltougue "I am also the youngest and powerful Necromancer and my son was my cousin I saved him I was abused by my relatives because of my magic I would not allow it to happen to him so I made him my son and when I came into my Vaewolf I found Aiden has the potential and he agreed for my to turn him and de-age him to 14".

Tom fainted Hadrian sighed as people looked extremely worried Matthew woke Tom up "Hadrian please tell me that you didn't just tell me that?" he pleaded.

Hadrian had a black tear leak from his eyes "I'm sorry that I am a disappointment to you father by my son comes first" Suddenly Aiden cried out "Dad!".

Hadrian suddenly rushed to see his son who stepped out from his room "Dad are they our family?".

Hadrian wrapped his protective wings around him as he cried Aiden looked at his dad face and growled "What did you say to dad you hurt him didn't you" suddenly windows began to shake "Daddy are you okay I need you".

Hadrian nodded and the windows stopped shaking "I'm okay son are you hungry" Aiden nodded as his fangs came out Hadrian chuckled he summoned a goblet and his knife Sirius got him and rolled up his sleeve Severus and the others gasped as they saw the scars that littered his arm he pulled the knife across his wrist without hesitation and smiled at Aiden glaring at him Hadrian chuckled "Just like you're grandfather Severus".

Severus glared at Hadrian and frowned as he gave Aiden the cup "Now Aiden I know it'll be hard but you need to resist the pull and slow it down to gain control of it's effects and if you don't get it then I will still be proud because you tried".

Aiden nodded carefully holding the cub and doing his best to not to gulp it and succeeded Hadrian smiled and kissed his forehead "I'm proud of you now would you like to go shopping for you're new room". Aiden nodded excitedly Hadrian smiled "Aiden I would like you meet Draco he is Severus Snape son he is a Pureblood and a vampire".

Draco stood and smiled "Hello I am Draco Snape my father is the one that looks like a bat".

Severus whacked Draco on the back of the head "Brat".

Aiden backed away and stood in front of Hadrian "I won't let you hurt my sire" he growled baring his teeth Hadrian smiled and used his allure to calm his son down "Shh it's okay he wasn't going to harm me I swear he isn't Vernon which he couldn't harm me now even if he wanted too".

Aiden cried "I nearly losted you I don't want to lose you again promise you won't did it again!".

Hadrian sighed and wrapped his wings around his son "I promise and anyway my little cub I can't die anyway we are immortal now and are very powerful but if I ever have to go away I will talk to you about it I will not leave you ever now would you like to be introduced to you're grandfathers and grandmothers?".

Aiden nodded "Severus this is you're nephew Aiden Riddle Wells I know you are not a warm person but I need you to try and be nice to my son".

Severus glared at Hadrian "Hello Aiden I am Severus Snape I am the head of Slytherin and Potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry".

Aiden spoke "Father isn't that the house you were meant to be in?" Hadrian smirked Minerva and Severus and Draco looked shocked.

Albus smiled "I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts I take it you will be going as this year?".

Hadrian nodded "Indeed but I will be making sure he is ready I have taught him a few potions and about his wolf".

Aiden grinned "Dad where do you think I'll go?" Hadrian thought "It's a hard choice son I see a lot of Slytherin in you but also Gryffindor and Ravenclaw".

Minerva eyes twinkled "Just that his father". "I'm Minerva McGonagall but in private call me aunty Minnie I am head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration".

Aiden nodded and kissed her hand "Good Job Hadrian you've taught the boy manners".

Hadrian grinned and nodded next was Remus "Hello young cub I am Remus but you can call me Mooney like Hadrian usually does if Hadrian allows it I could help you learn about our kind during the summer and come with you on a full moon".

Hadrian smiled "Of course Mooney I and my cub would love you to join I was planing to teach him he to scare his grandparents but I don't see why I can't move it forward".

Draco laughed "How could you scare as Hadrian?".

Hadrian grinned and transformed into his werewolf and howled a massive cry making Aiden clap Tom looked at his son impressed he is pure black and an Alpha Matthew struggled to not faint "Hadrian?".

Minerva and Draco had fainted on the spot Dumbledore smiled putting a lemon drop in his mouth and offer Aiden one who accepted "There my favour have you go any more?".

Hadrian, Remus and Severus laughed "What's so funny?".

Dumbledore chuckled "No one ever accepts my offer in a lemon drop" and handed Aiden a bag full

Poppy smiled "Hadrian dear what you mind he you turned back so I can do a scan on you and your son?".

Hadrian changed back and nodded "I'll go first to show him that it's nothing to be scared about" Poppy nodded and took out her wand her hit Hadrian and came back Poppy nearly dropped her parchment in shock and concern everyone noticed her mask slip except Aiden.

Poppy asked full of sadness "Draco dear can you show Aiden how to play wizard snap while I talk with his father for a moment".

Draco looked concerned his father nodded he smiled "Of course come along Aiden you should play it fun".

Aiden looked to his father worried "Are you okay dad?". Hadrian smiled "Of course son I told you I would tell you if I wasn't".

Draco coaxed "I have some blood pops in my trunk if you would like one".

Aiden nodded and gave his father a concerned look but left.

Hadrian snarled "You are making my son worried with you're behaviour".

Poppy apologized "I'm sorry child I was a little shocked and concerned that's all you scan revealed a couple of things that have my serious concerned abut you're well being.

Tom looked concerned and placed a cool hand on his son's shoulder "What is it Poppy?".

Poppy read the parchment

Name: Hadrian Riddle Wells

Age:16

Born: 31st July 1987

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Mother: Lillian Black Potter

Son: Aiden Riddle Wells

Creature Inheritance: Vaewolf/ ….Necromancer

Core Status: Growing Grey core

Unforgivables cast: 1- Curcio Curse 5th year – Bellatrix Lestrange failed cast

Pulse: None detected

Health: Magical healed broken bones/ healed whip and belt marks covering 60% of body

Serious Concussion – recently healed Serious starvation and Malnourishment

76% covered in bruises and 10% burn marks 22% Self inflicted – healed

Sleep deprivation – 4 days ago

Potions recently ingested – Creature Inheritance Potion/ Werewolf Cure/ Blood Adoption.

Old Charms and Potions cast- Blood loss draught/ Calming Draught/ Skeleton grow/ Dreamless Sleep/ Suicide prevention charm/ Serious self injury prevention charm/ mild pain reliever/ mild healing potion/ Spilt personality charm cast (3 years old-Hadrian Riddle Wells to lock Seth Riddle 98% locked away.

Animagus ability: Werewolf/ Storm Phoenix/Dementor/ Griffin

Wandless magic: Active

Recent dark arts: Active

Hadrian growled "Yes and what I have healed completely"

Tom keeled "You never mention to about you have the disorder too Hadrian?".

Matthew took out his wand and quickly went into his mind to see if Seth was a threat it was completely dark he walked and found a heavy guarded Seth "AH well if it isn't Matthew come to see if I'm a threat to the boy and you're mate?".

Matthew nodded "Tell me about yourself?".

Seth grinned "I think not why would I give you an advantage I don't see what's in it for me?".

Matthew smirked "Ahh so you're harmless then".

Seth felt rage built up and snarled and laughed as Matthew felt the darkness and saw his black aura "Oh I think I've answered you're question my name is Seth but I prefer Mercy because when I'm free that's what you'll be begging".

Matthew shivered and came out and fell to the floor shaking and trembling Hadrian saw Matthew was scared and sighed "I told you I have him under control ...stop teasing him just because he is locked away doesn't mine he can't still hurt you emotionally or mentally".

Hadrian waved a hand over him and Matthew felt relaxed "What ever he said I will not do".

Tom looked at Matthew he never acted this way with him "How bad?".

Matthew gulped "Very bad... Seth is worse than Voldemort, Salazar, Grindlewitch and all the other dark lords he would be the worse he calls himself Mercy because that's what I'll be begging".

Hadrian rubbed his head "Exactly that is why do is locked away".

Dumbledore collapsed into his chair "Is there any chance he can escape?".

Hadrian thought "That is a 2% chance and I doubt it I have my family and son they only way he could get released is if someone made a very black ritual that would tear the casters son to pieces and severely weaken his or hers magic no one would do that and Poppy place take that of the list the less people that know the better.

Aiden came back in with a pouting Draco "He beat me and it was his first time playing".

Hadrian "Well I wish to invite you all here for the summer and help me catch my son up on his studies and I need to inform you that you will receive a letter any time now saying that Dudley Dursley is dead along caused by a heart attack and I am dead by a late case of dragon pox and Poppy I and Aiden are fine it was just a copy.

Matthew whispered to Tom "More dark magic I am worried that he is becoming addicted and that this is Seth plan to turn Hadrian into another monster like Voldemort" Tom nodded "I and Matthew accept we haven't got the chance to get to know you and now you have a child of you're own".

Hadrian grinned "Well I'm planning to get a room with my son whatever house he goes into and plus father I can de-age myself any time I wish as in the summer and holiday I can de-age to 14 like my son and in Hogwarts I can stay the same".

Tom smirked "You are such a Slytherin".

Draco snickered at Snape go very pale and muttered "Oh god they end up in my house".

Matthew and Tom helped Aiden decorate his room with his father.

His walls are emerald green and his carpet his cream put posters of Wolves/Dragons/Snakes

with a picture of him and his family.

As the weeks turned to months Aiden had finished his second year books and now started his 3rd year he found he loved DADA/ Potions/ Creature Studies.

Hadrian spend time helping him make a secret animagus potion Aiden has 3 forms of a Lion/Black tabby cat/ Water Phoenix.

In the daily prophet spread "Boy who lived found dead" "Saviour of wizarding world dead".

"Is the boy who lived really dead or is this the start of a new evil to rise".

"Lucius Malfoy becomes new dark lord" "Who will save the wizarding world now that Harry Potter is no longer around".

"Tom Marvolo Riddle found innocent of all crimes of being Voldemort" "Ex-Dark lord has a son could this be our missing hero"

Albus looked at the prophet and smiled "It seems people believe you have died and some believe you are the Ex-dark lords son".

Hadrian smirked and got Aiden and his uniforms and items and familiars Remus agreed he would take care of Hedwig for the summer while Hadrian was away.

Aiden got his wand Oak and Werewolf hair Hadrian got a new one of Oak and Phoenix tears

Hadrian bought him a protective necklace with a tracer and port-key built in and no one could take it off without Hadrian permission.

As they got to the train station Tom and Matthew including Remus kissed them goodbye and told them to write.

Aiden was a little shy but Hadrian and Draco helped him and he calmed down Ron came in "Oh look if it isn't Malfoy how's you dark lord of a father? He sneered. Hermione huffed at Ron "Ronald stop being a bully and sit back down!".

Hadrian glared "Exactly you're a Pureblood where are you're manners you were raised with at this Mrs. Granger has manners". Hermione blushed.

Ron sneered "Who are you? And who's that death eater scum who is sitting beside you".

Hadrian snapped his fangs lengthened and grabbed Weasley by the collar "Lets get one thing clear you do not talk to I, Draco and certainly not my son like that I am not bound by wizard laws like you if you so much as touch my son or hurt him I can legally torture and kill you if harming my childe got that …?!". Weasley nodded "Now apologize to him before I do something you regret".

Ron trembled "I'm sorry for being rude and disrespectful please let me go" Hadrian nodded "I apologize miss Granger but I am like a protective mother if you will I am not afraid to show my true emotions to my son I hope this doesn't impact on any meets if we talk again.

Hermione smiled "I course not ...Ronald was being foolish I am sorry he insulted you son I read about have vampires are very protective of there young ones I'm sorry I'm Hermione Granger I am in Gryffindor and 5th year and yourself?".

Hadrian smiled "I am Hadrian Riddle Wells and I was home schooled by my father before he became Voldemort and now he is back to normal and I'm living with him again with his mate my adopted father Matthew Wells and I'm going into 5th year and this is Draco Snape he as you are probably aware of is Severus Snape's son and my handsome little one here is Aiden Riddles Wells I blood adopted him and did a ritual to make him mine in blood he is going into second year and is a half-blood like me".

Hermione smiled at Aiden "Hello Aiden nice to meet you if you need anyone to hang around with or study with you can come to me".

Draco shook Hermione's hand "Well I think Hadrian you should let Weasley go it seems he has wet himself and past out".

Aiden chuckled as Hadrian took a picture and placed it around the train Hermione tried to scold them but found it too hard without smiling.

Severus came in and smirked slightly "So tell me who put these all round the train?".

Hadrian smirked and confessed "I did Severus that Weasley brat was being nasty to Draco and my son and I didn't to warn him of who he was messing with I will not allow him to harm my childe".

Severus nodded and smiled "As long as you follow the guild and rules you can't kill him on school grounds".

Draco smiled darkly "Nothing says about torturing him or toying with him?".

Hadrian grinned "Exactly".

Severus smiled "As long as you don't get caught follow the Slytherin code of ethnics and before doing anything that will cause serious harm talk to either I , Dumbledore, Tom or Matthew before doing so understand?".

The boy's nodded when they got to the great hall Aiden was nervous and was frighten "Dad I'm scared can you take me up let when it's my turn" he asked shaking a little.

Hadrian nodded and pulled Aiden on his lap and gave him a calming draught some whispers broke out at the tables including the head table "Draco Snape"

The hat thought "Very difficult now I am stuck between two houses for you Draco Ravenclaw and Slytherin I'm going to put you in both you decide were to sit" "Ravenclaw! Slytherin!"

Houses gasped in shock as Draco looked at his father proudly as Severus smiled at him making some students faint.

"Aiden Riddle Wells". Aiden looked frightened even with the calming draught in his system Hadrian whispered comforting words "How about you sit on my lap and you can put the hat on hmm". Aiden whispered "Thank you dad".

Hadrian led his son by the hand and sat down on the stool as Minerva and Dumbledore smiled at them as she placed the hat on".

"Ah hello young Riddle-Wells its nice to meet you there is not reason to be scared of a silly old hat like me plus you're father will protect you I know it is very difficult for you as you are only a childe a young one in vampire terms you are about 6 years old".

Aiden nodded "What about father how does it work for him?".

The hat answered "You're father has the ability to de-age himself to any age he wishes but in vampire terms he is 15 a young teenage childe but he is of the right age to care for a childe of his own legally so have no fear".

"Now where to place you? You are very much like you're father and fit three house you are powerful for someone as young as yourself "Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw this child will stay with his father and may no one harm a hair on his head for his father has all rights to rip of yours as a Vaewolf Mr Weasley a word to the wise I would watch when you are rude and threatening to Aiden he is younger yes in vampire terms it is 6 but in ours he is 14 he is far more powerful than you take heed in my words now Dumbledore is there a place set up for his father?".

Dumbledore smiled "Indeed lady Hogwarts has added an extra room for them".

Dean a 5th year student protested "Why is he here and how can that boy be a father at his age maybe we should call the ministry in to place him with someone older!".

Draco, Minerva, Dumbledore, Poppy and Severus quickly ducked for cover as Aiden wailed "Sire there not going to take me away are they?!". Hadrian soothed his son as his magic unleashed itself glass shattered as wind blow students tried to get out but found the door lock and some pointed there wands at Hadrian in fear Draco and Snape winced "Big mistake" Dumbledore groaned "Foolish Gryffindors don't listen to a word anyone even the hat tells them".

Hadrian wings came out his eyes flashed dangerously Dean gulped as Hadrian vampire took over he calmed his son down who fell asleep in his arms and gave him to Severus who tried to coax Hadrian from killing the idiot boy.

The students tried to fire spells but they bounced off Hadrian his fangs lengthened Dean coward in a corner as Hadrian came closer he thought "I can't kill him I who lose Dumbledore's trust and I can't have that maybe I could scare all over them off" Hadrian got a murderous grinned Ron yelled "Do something he's going to kill Dean!".

Dumbledore just prayed that is nephew wouldn't Hadrian howled a blood thirsty howl and changed into his werewolf form and toyed with them and called Draco for back up who changed into his dragon form and blow fire.

Dumbledore and the other staff realized what they were doing so just watched as the Gryffindor table coward in fear while the others also realised what Draco and Hadrian where doing.

Severus called his son "Childe that's enough fun for you come and have dinner Draco smiled happily and ask Severus if he could sit on his lap like Aiden did and Severus nodded pulling him on his lap Aiden smiled he was happily and glowing Draco asked "Why is Aiden glowing father?".

Severus smiled "It's Hadrian and Aiden bond growing strong you and I tend to do it at night but you should look at yourself you're glowing to childe".

Hadrian walked back over to his son and licked him "Dad" Aiden squeaked Draco chuckled until Hadrian went over to him Draco shrieked "Father look with Hadrian did to my hair it's ruined.

The professors chuckled at Draco's reaction next Hadrian put the hat on "I did warn them they are to foolish to listen idiot children don't read enough now you are in the same boat as you're son "Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! I will not warn you all again Hadrian is very powerful then anyone in this room or outside of it for that matter his son is his it would be suicide to do something so foolish again. Now Mr. Riddle-Wells it is time for some dinner don't you think".

Aiden had chosen "Double Potions/ DADA/ Creature Studies/ Charms/Runes/Transfiguration

Hadrian had chosen "Double Potions/DADA/ Creature Studies/Charms/Runes/Transfiguration

Draco had chosen "Double Potions/DADA/Creature Studies/Charms/Runes/Transfiguration

Hermione had chosen "Single Potions/DADA/History of magic/Charms/Transfiguration/Runes

Ron had chosen "DADA/Creature studies/Charms/Transfiguration/Astronomy/ Single Potions

Neville had chosen "DADA/ Creature studies/Divination/ Herbology/Transfiguration/Runes

Dean had chosen "DADA/Single Potions/Transfiguration/Charms/Herbology/Astronomy

Luna had chosen "DADA/Double Potions/Creature Studies/ Divination/Runes/Herbology

Ginny had chosen "Pureblood Studies/ Muggle Studies/Charms/Herbology/Transfiguration

Chapter 2- Couple of months later

"Hadrian,

How are you my son Severus and Dumbledore tell me and Aiden are doing well and about Dean and Weasley I'm proud you didn't kill them or even hurt them even know they deserved it Matthew says he misses you and wishes to visit you soon to check up on you he has been worried for you lately like a bloody mother hen write back soon love T.M.R".

"Dear Dark Father,

I am well so is my son and Draco we are in head of all our classes and tell Matthew stop being that Molly Weasley I and my son are fine but miss you both too and are looking forward to you're visit next month Dumbledore said he can arrange a room for you, Matthew and Remus here to stay over the Christmas holiday's please accept also any ideas what Lucuis is up to I heard he has been gathering followers and has become insane and killed his own followers for breathing to loud love you're brat Hadrian Riddle-Wells".

Lucius paced his throne room as his followers coward in fear "I heard the dark lord's son is in Hogwarts and that the hat said that he is more powerful than anyone inside and outside Hogwarts including myself".

Crabbe nodded "Yes ..my..lord he could be a potential allie plus he has a son but people are saying he is a whimper and pitiful without his father there".

Lucius thought and nodded "Yes Hadrian could be a powerful allie all I need is to unlock the darkness within some how it sense it the boy is Voldemort son he must had darkness hiding inside".

Ron came in and bowed "My lord I come with news the boy is more powerful than I understood he is a Vaewolf and a powerful one too spells just bounce off him I also sense evil within him".

Lucius thought and smirked "Ah why didn't I think of it before the potion I can't give it to him myself or I would lose my soul and become weak I could use the boy then Hadrian will join me and we will rule the world yes that's it".

"You have done well young Weasley yes would you be able to slip something in Hadrian drink for me without being detected next month?".

Ron grinned "He learnt that werewolves are allergic to liquid sliver he must want him to put it in Hadrian drink" "Easily my lord when the elves are preparing his drink as he drinks blood I can gain access and slip it in".

Lucius grinned "Good but I warn you do not put it in anyone else drink or you will be dead".

Ron trembled and bowed as Lucius handled over a bottle of potion he had never seen before that said "Darkness unbound".

Next month

Tom hugged Hadrian "How have you been child?". Hadrian smiled "Perfectly fine where's Matthew and Remus".

Remus smiled "Here cub can I go take Aiden hunting?". Hadrian smiled "Of course just have him back for lunch I need to give him his weekly dose" Remus nodded and sniffed out looking for Aiden Matthew smiled and hugged Hadrian "I've been worried I've been getting a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen to you and I won't ask but just to stop feeling worried can I quickly check on him?".

Hadrian thought "I suppose go ahead but remember do not tease him or go near him".

Matthew nodded and when in to see a smirking Seth "Ah isn't it my dear old friend I'm looking forward to our meeting went I get out of here".

Matthew ignored him "Of course you are well I was just checking up on you you're 99% gone nearly what I am please about goodbye Seth".

Seth laughed evilly "See you soon Matthew".

Matthew smiled "His locked up still and there is only 1% to go until he is forever gone".

Tom smiled "We did tell you now it's 5 minutes to lunch come on you're son is probably hungry

meanwhile Ron got into the kitchen and pulled the potion into Hadrian cup and smiled it looked normal and smelt normal he slipped the bottle back into his robes and left.

Aiden "Dad me and Mooney had so much fun I caught a rabbit and so did Remus he bought it home so we could have stew" Hadrian smirked and summoned a goblet and his knife and filled the goblet the students and stopped fretting or fainting they had gotten used to it.

Aiden drank and smiled and sat down by side Hadrian who picked up his goblet and pushed it to his lips and started to drank when Hermione yelled "Hadrian don't drink it Ron pull something in your drink!".

It was too late Hadrian stood up as Weasley tried to make a ran for it by Dumbledore stopped him Hadrian stood and his body burned and felt on fire he doubled over in pain and screamed Aiden yelled "What did you do to my father!". Ron sneered "Who my lord told me to do he told me to put this holding the black bottle with Darkness unleashed written on it in very old letters I don't see why liquid sliver won't do anything to his vampire side".

Tom, Dumbledore, Severus and Matthew paled Draco gasped "What have you done".

Aiden "Father...?".

Hadrian laughed as his magic started going haywire and it started changing from light grey to a dark ugly black.

Tom held his son "Hadrian please fight … I need you I can't lose you to the darkness".

Ron paled "What are you talking about he's fine he's faking it".

Hadrian screamed a torturous scream as he was caught in a battle between good and evil.

"Severus ...please...Aiden" Severus nodded sadly and grabbed Aiden who struggled with him "No let me go I want father!" he wailed Dumbledore looked ready to kill Ron right were he stood "Boy you foolish child that wasn't liquid sliver it was Darkness Within and Hadrian has a spilt personality one that is more powerful and evil than anything that has walked this earth and that boy you so help Lucius tainted was none other then Harry James Potter before he found out who his true father is".

Ron gulped Hermione covered her mouth "Harry?".

Hadrian magic become more uncontrolled and dangerous as he whipped out "Not I am Mercy the bringer of suffering and death to all" his eyes pure black his robes changed into what Voldemort wore during his transformation his tattoos showed Hermione stepped by "Necromancer"

Mercy grinned "Oh yes the most youngest and powerful one in history and I am going to feast upon each of you're innocent souls".

Matthew shook "Hadrian you are stronger than he is you can fight this remember who you truly are this is not were you're heart truly belongs".

Remus growled softly "Cub you are a survivor and fighter you can do this for you're little one".

Hadrian growled and hit Mercy "What do you think you're doing you are not powerful".

Hadrian yelled "You will not harm my family nor my son if that means I have to die with you!".

Aiden shouted "No!"

Flitwick drew ancient runes on the floor to stop Mercy from letting the circle Tom "What are you doing!?". Flitwick sighed "It is the only way to save you're son it will bound him to the other the stronger one will be in control the other will never be able to come back".

Matthew yelled "You idiot you risk losing my son!"

Dumbledore looked sadly "Tom Matthew it is the only why we must convince Hadrian to be in control".

Severus actually cried "Shh Aiden Hadrian is strong and stubborn he won't go down without a fight".


End file.
